Kidnapped
by Piro13
Summary: Bella, who just moved to Forks, is kidnapped by three beautiful vampires who are entranced by the beauty she is unable to see. Who will she fall in love with? Warnings:Weirdness, future rape non-explicit , and OOCness. Much better than it sounds.


**A/N Anyway, first Fic, go easy on the flames, I'm only 11, sooo.... Yeah. Sorry for randomness, OOC-ness and overall weirdness**

**Disclaimer:What do YOU think?**

"Bella?" Came Charlie's kind voice through the door. "Time to get up, Bells."

As I woke up, I groaned. Its my first day at Forks High. I just moved here to live with my Dad.

I decided that I would give Mom some space with her new husband Phil. So here I am in Cloudy-Rainy-no-Sun-no-fun-Forks, living with my dad, Charlie.

I got up and went about getting ready for school. I made my way down stairs to the kitchen. "Hey Bells!" my dad said so cheerfully it scared me. Who could be happy on a day like this? I looked down at the table to see that there was already a bowl of cereal sitting in wait of me. I did my best to smile at dad but failed as a worried expression crossed his face and he spoke words of comfort that I didn't hear, lost in thought... What if the kids don't like me? What if I flunks out? Will I make friends? What if they are mean? What if I gets lost? What if the teachers hate me? What if no one likes me because I started months late? These thoughts swirled in my head as I tried in vain to eat something.

"Bye..." I mumbled to Charlie as I walked out to my ancient red Chevy that Charlie got me. The engine is so loud that I jumped when I turned it on. Sighing, I made my way to Forks High where I would do my best to not do anything stupid.

When I made it to the office just inside the FH building the first thing I noticed was that three boys sitting in chairs eyes widened when I walked in the room. Not knowing what to make of this, I turned to the elderly lady behind the desk. "I'm Isabella Swan , I need my class list" "Well of course! Here you are!" the lady replied as she took out a sheet of paper and handed it to me. It read:

**Chemistry**

**P.E.**

**English**

**Spanish**

**Lunch**

**Lab**

**Algebra**

**Biology**

"Hey, I have English and Lab with you!" The voice scared me; I hadn't heard them approach, but the three boys were gathered around her, looking at her list of classes. "I'm Mike, by the way."said the boy who spoke. "I have P.E. And Spanish with you, and my name is Tyler." said the boy next to Mike. The other boy said, "I have Chemistry with you. My name is Eric." said the remaining boy. I smiled. I'm not alone. "I'll take you to your first class!" said a smiling Eric. I nodded; I really needed help.

The day past slow and dull until Biology. I ran in early, trying not to walk with Mike, Eric, and Blake ALL day, as they had shown her to every class so far, almost like a faithful puppy. There were only a few people so far, but no teacher. I stood by the desk to wait for Mr. Banner.

At the same time the bell rang Mr. Banner walked in. Spotting me he said "Hello Isabella! Let me explain this class to you. There are 7 groups of 3 kids each,and the only table available is Edward and Jasper's table."_ I know them,_ I thought,_ Eric said at lunch that they kept to themselves. They also__have very pale skin and golden eyes eyes. A girl in my Spanish class said they look like gods. Jasper has golden blond hair and is very shy. Edward has curly bronze hair and doesn't say much, but isn't as shy as Jasper._ I recalled. "Edward, Jasper, please raise your hand so Isabella knows who you are." Jasper and Edward looked up and spotted me at once. Their mouths fell open and their eyes widened. I turned bright red. One glance told me that the girl in Spanish was correct. They _were_ like gods. Edward's curly bronze hair fell perfectly messy around his flawless face and reached his shoulders. Jasper's wavy honey colored hair tumbled to just past his ears. They both had papery white skin but easily their most amazing features were their beautiful liquid gold eyes, which were sparkling with an emotion I didn't recognize.

"Very well, then."said an irritated sounding Mr. Banner. "Isabella, please take your seat next to the two idiots staring at you as if you are an alien." That earned an outbreak of laughter from the class, and I blushed even harder. I walked to the table feeling very nervous, as they hadn't stopped staring. Taking my seat I said to them "I'm Isabella" Still staring. "You can call me Bella." Still staring. " Or Bells." Staring. "Or Bell." Staring. " Or Bee..." Staring. "Will you _please _stop staring!" They were still staring, so I gave up and raised my hand. "Yes Ms. Christen?" asked Mr. Banner. "They won't stop staring." I complained, getting more laughs from the class. That snapped them out of it. They both turned bright red and looked away.

Even if though they stopped staring, they kept stealing glances at me and writing something on a sheet of paper and and passing it to one another. Was I that weird looking? Honestly...

**Anyway, tell me if it sucked, it will get much better, sorry its short, and tell me in reviews:**

**should it be:**

**JasperBella**

**EdwardBella**

**EmettBella(He comes in later)**

**Or some combination, like EdwardJasperBella?**


End file.
